triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Rooms
Dark Rooms is one of the segment in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted''. There are 4 mini-games in both normal mode and hard mode. While the gameplay of each mini-game is different, the player is placed in a dark room and is given a light source in these games. Mechanics The player is placed in a very dark room in each mini-game. The player is required to use a given light source to see the room. This light source is normally a flashlight, but it can also be other object like flash beacon. The player's goal is different depending on the mini-games. Levels Normal Mode There are a total of 4 mini-games in normal mode: Plushtrap, Nightmare BB, Plushbaby, and Funtime Foxy. Plushtrap & Nightmare BB The Plushtrap and Nightmare BB levels are similar to the Fun with Plushtrap and Nightmare BB mini-games in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The player is given 90 seconds to stop Plushtrap and Nightmare BB on the "X" mark in front of the player. The player must listen carefully for the sound of their footsteps, then turn on the flashlight to stop their movement. If the player fails to stop them when they reach the "X", or if the player runs out of time, they will jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over screen. It is also important to note that Nightmare BB's audio cues only play occasionally, and will speak randomly to distract the player. ---- Plushbaby Plushbaby's mini-game is completely original. The player's goal is to survive until 6 AM, and they can only defend themselves by using their flashlight to fend off the Plushbaby. Failing to do so in time will result in a jumpscare. The battery of the flashlight is limited, but they can recharge if finished. ---- Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy's level is pulled from one of the sections in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, where the player must cross the Funtime Auditorium. The player is given a Flash Beacon to see what's in front of them to avoid bumping into Funtime Foxy and be attacked. The player must avoid stepping on the red tile floor as well to avoid being attacked by Lolbit. ---- Hard Mode There are a total of 4 mini-games in Hard Mode, these mini-games are all pulled from the normal mode but with some significant changes. The player becomes extremely small in the Plushtrap and Nightmare BB levels, but more obstacles are blocking the player's view in Nightmare BB level, all plushies in the Plushbaby level are replaced with Baby plushies, making it harder to find Plushbabies. However, the Plushbabies now becomes plushies of Scrap Baby. And in the Funtime Foxy level, the main enemy becomes Lolbit, and now still suits of Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby are placed in the room. Collectibles Faz-Tokens There is only 1 coin to be able to be found in this segment. This being in the Nightmare BB level, where a coin will drop if the player stares at the fan on the ceiling long enough. Tapes There are 3 tapes that are able to be collected in this segment. They are placed: * On the floor next to the player in Plushtrap/Nightmare BB's levels. * To the right of the player in PlushBaby's level. * On the left wall of Funtime Foxy's level where the Private Room should be. Gallery FFox4.png|Funtime Foxy level. Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes